Tokyo Crazy Paradise
Editions Star Comics | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Hana to Yume | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 1996 | last = 2002 | volumes = 19 | volume_list = }} is a shōjo manga series by Yoshiki Nakamura. It takes place in Tokyo, Japan, in the year 2020, revolving around the lives of fourteen year-old Tsukasa Kozuki as she acts as bodyguard for her classmate, Ryuji Shirogami, who is the third generation boss of the yakuza group, Kuryugumi. Though primarily centering around the romance between Tsukasa and Ryuji, it has a strong amount of action and comedy. Plot Tsukasa's parents are killed investigating the murder of Ryuji's father, the leader of the Kuryugumi yakuza group. The deaths leave both Tsukasa and Ryuji orphans, with Ryuji succeeding the group as their third generation boss, the Sandaime. After catching the murderer, Tsukasa becomes indebted to Ryuji when her brothers eat a veritable fortune on his tab; he uses the opportunity to tie her into being his bodyguard until the debt is paid off. Intrigued by her, Ryuji increases her debt at every opportunity (including force-feeding her and causing her to break things), insuring that she will always be tied to him by the debt and thus by his side. The story mainly centers around the developing romance between Tsukasa and Ryuji, which has a vast array of difficulties. Tsukasa, at her mother's request, grew up as a boy, and coupled with the fact that she has always dreamed of being a police officer, conflicts with Ryuji's position as the boss of the largest syndicate in the Kantō area of Japan. At the same time, Kuryugumi, as an extremely powerful yakuza group, has many conflicts and gang wars with other groups, making up the rest of the story's conflict. Tokyo 2020 is, to a certain extent, a futuristic society, complete with flying skateboards, laser guns, and a variety of technologically advanced devices. There are also far fewer women than men, with a subsequently higher amount of violence against women. It is also an example of moral decay; the series opens with a girl being attacked, in broad daylight, and people apathetically passing by, stating that she should take care of herself. Tsukasa is the one who saves the girl instead. It is why Tsukasa terms it a "crazy" place, saying that people can change quickly in this strange environment. Characters Main Characters ; :Tsukasa is the only daughter of two police officers; upon their deaths in investigating the death of the second Kuryugumi boss, she becomes involved with the next boss of Kuryugumi, Ryuji, who was her classmate for the past eight years. She was raised as a boy because her mother saw too many women as victims at crime scenes, and wanted to shield her from the excessive sexual mistreatment of women in this era. As the child of two cops, she despises corruption and cruelty, and wants to be a cop herself one day. :She has an extremely happy and bright personality; and thinks that the world is a crazy place, but that she can do her part to make it better. She was trained to fight by her parents, and subsequently, at the start of the story, she is already an excellent fighter and is rarely defeated in a fight. (She fights with a chain whip that ends in a handle that can alternately be extended into a blade.) Incidentally, she also hates the yakuza, citing them at fault for many of the wrongs of the world. :Although, Tsukasa dresses up as a boy for most of the story (she has a chest protector that flattens out her breasts), Tsukasa is actually a very attractive female. She is tall and has an excellent figure, so when she dresses in female clothes and wigs (which she calls it "cross-dressing", since she thinks of herself as a man), looks much more mature and is often the subject of catcalling and other sexual overtures. Despite this, she is completely clueless of other people's romantic interest towards her, especially with Ryuji, and the feelings she has for him. :Tsukasa and Ryuji have attended school together since kindergarten. When she was eleven years old, Tsukasa slipped on a river bank and fell in; due to hiding as a boy, she never attended swimming class and thus nearly drowns. It is Ryuji, who was watching her from the bridge, who jumps in and saves her, giving her CPR and subsequently, discovers that she's female. Ryuji is thus aware of Tsukasa's true gender from the beginning of the story. :Tsukasa has three brothers: her supposedly fraternal twin, Toshiyuki (14), her younger brother, Shohei (13), and her older brother, Takuma (16). After their parents' deaths, Takuma drops out of school and works as a casino gambler, while Shohei and Toshiyuki work at a gay bar (all of these professions being illegal due to their age). :Tsukasa later found out that she is the adopted daughter of the Kozukis and that she was actually the daughter of Wakasa Ayabe and the yakuza leader of Hougougumi, which after the deaths of Wakasa and her husband it fell apart. Wakasa had given her daughter to her friends, the Kozukis, along with the kagi to the drug, shortly after Tsukasa's birth knowing that she was going to die. Tsukasa finds inklings about her true parentage after Ryuji was shot and at the hospital, and it was confirmed by Wakasa's former bodyguard. ; :As the Sandaime - third generation leader - of the Kuryugumi group, he has been raised with the constant goal of succeeding. He rarely shows his emotions on his face, and in fact, as long as Tsukasa can remember, has been an excessively gloomy and sober child. Though not obsessive about exacting justice in the way Tsukasa is, he has his own moral code and holds himself to high standards of behavior, if not society's. :Though Tsukasa is his bodyguard, she once wonders if he really needs one, as Ryuji is skilled at karate, kendo, judo, aikido, and shooting. He is additionally always well-armed (he fought Shiva, Tsukasa's true uncle who had his memories imprinted on a core and survived death, with a knife embedded in his watch) and an excellent fighter, though Tsukasa generally fights the most central battles in the story. :His mother died giving birth to him, and his raising was given over to Toshiyuki Kamojima, a lower-ranked yakuza whose pregnant girlfriend had recently been murdered. His own father loved him, but felt that distance was necessary in raising the next-generation leader, and kept generally away from Ryuji in his formative years, leaving Kamojima as his father-figure. :Ryuji is intelligent, cynical, and manipulative; he is in some respects very Machiavellian, but is truly loyal and does what he can to be kind to the people he cares about, though that is a very short list. Alternately, he is not at all hampered by Tsukasa's naïveté, as he is fully aware of his attraction to Tsukasa from the beginning. He can truly relax around Tsukasa; she is one of the very few to see him sleeping, and his bodyguard comments to Tsukasa that around her, Ryuji actually looks his age. He enjoys tormenting and teasing Tsukasa - ostensibly because she is an unusual creature. But under all the teasing, he truly cares for her very much. Later in the story, after Kamo-san was killed by one of the Ultimate weapons, Tsukasa confronts him, saying that it was alright for him to express his emotions in front of her. He then cries and Tsukasa embraces him, comforting him. :Despite his relationship with Tsukasa, Ryuji is engaged to Asago Sumon, the daughter of one of his lower bosses, who has essentially been raised for the role of being his wife. Ryuji cares for Asago, but Asago does not discover until much later, that it is the way a brother cares for his sister, while Asago is genuinely in love with Ryuji. His engagement to her is to prevent clan conflict since the clans under Kuryugumi all accept Asago as an appropriate candidate. Even though he's engaged to Asago, he doesn't stop himself from pursuing Tsukasa, causing great tension among the three. Kuryugumi ; :Ryuji's late father who was killed by Odawara. Also known by his title Nidaime (the 2nd generation). Ryuji grew to look almost exactly like him. He was admired much by Kamo-san. He had a promise with Kaya regarding her sister that Ryuji fulfilled and took personal interest in Kamo-san's intent on getting revenge. He had given Ryuji to Kamo-san after he was released from the hospital, giving him the name 'Ryuji'; the name Kamo-san was planning to give to his son. :His name and Ryuuji's have the kanji for 'dragon' (龍) in them (Ryū in Ryūji and Tatsu in Tatsuya). ; :She is Ryuji's late mother and was Tatsuya's seisai. Her existence is finally mentioned in ep. 85. She seemed to have died as a result of giving birth to Ryuji. ; ::Ryuji's main associates and bodyguards. Kamo-san is the older of the two and has served Nidaime, Ryuji's father as well. He probably knows Ryuji the best out of all the Kuryugumi members, and is usually seen with a smile on his face. He would very much like to see Tsukasa and Ryuji get together, thinking that Tsukasa would make an excellent seisai. A father like figure to Ryuji, since he practically raised him. ; :Bun-san is more serious compared to Kamo-san. He is more of a brotherly figure contrasted with Kamo-san's fatherly nature. He accepts that Tsukasa is very capable of the position of seisai. He sucks at using his gun (according to Tsukasa) and is also Ryuji's main chauffeur. He's not fond of children. Both he and Kamo-san are one of the few people who know of Tsukasa's true gender and her ties with Wakasa. ; : and , the two younger members of Kuryugumi who get into trouble often. Shigaraki has light coloured hair and has his left ear pierced a couple of times. Muko has dark coloured hair mostly swept back. The both of them do not get along well with each other and both disliked Tsukasa at first. Even when they team up, they end up fighting. Mitsugi and Shinji were disowned by their parents before finishing elementary school, and were passed around to different relatives, then became a runaway at 13. They were picked off the street by Ryuji 2 years ago. They are very loyal to Ryuji. ;Yui :She was in a relationship with Kamo-san 14 years ago. She was eventually raped and killed by Hanawa, the kumicho of Hanawagumi. She was pregnant at the time with Kamo-san's child and had planned to name their son Ryuji. She had made a promise with Kamo-san to keep smiling. They were deeply in love. When Kamo-san departs from the living world, he reunites with Yui in chapter 93. ; :Doctor of Kuryugumi's private hospital (inside Kuryugumi's main house). She was ordered by Ryuji to find out how Paramelt works and to "cure" Tsukasa. She was concerned about Tsukasa's decision to stay like a boy even though she knew that Tsukasa and Ryuji shared mutual feelings with each other. She tried to convince Tsukasa to act more like a female. She enjoys teasing both Ryuji and Tsukasa, especially about the relationship between them. Silver Dragon Clan ; :Asago's father, and head of the Silver Dragon Clan. Raised Asago strictly so that she would become the perfect seisai candidate and thus expects a lot from her. Was shot by a sniper but has since recovered. Is always worrying that he will be shamed through Asago's actions. Has a wife (though we know nothing about her). Appears to be more timid than the other clan heads. Highly kumi oriented, and very strict in the upbringing of Kuryugumi's main lady. After Ryuji is shot, he refused to allow Asago back in his house, saying that she is no longer a Sumon. While he used to shower Asago with sarcastic remarks, lately he has shut up after a single comment made by Ryuji. ; :In the beginning of the story, she was introduced as Ryuji's fiancee (seisai, literally translated as the good/right/holy wife). She was aiming to be like Durga, a legendary female figure, who acts as her husband's right hand. She is the only daughter of Sumon, the head of the Silver Dragon Clan, the head clan under Kuryugumi. Asago is jealous that Ryuji spends most his time with Tsukasa and not her. She is quick to show her temper and is reluctant to trust Tsukasa as she is a katagi (a child of a cop/ law abiding citizen). Like Ryuji, she's can use a gun well and can use two at once. She doesn't seem to truly trust anyone except Ryuji. In the beginning, Asago believes that Tsukasa is male, later she finds out, much to her dismay, that Tsukasa actually a girl. After Ryuji protected her from being shot, she has been living in guilt and had even thought about suicide but changed her mind after meeting with Munakata, a cop. Eventually she accepts that Tsukasa is the only one who Ryuji can truly be comfortable with. She eventually shows some feelings towards the scarred cop. She later confesses to him at the hospital after the great gang war. Gold Dragon Clan ; :Oyabun of the Gold Dragon Clan under Kuryugumi. Has short curly dark hair, and is very greedy. Let out the kumi's secret about the Inverted Cross. Lured customers away from the Silver Dragon Clan's business by passing out the illegal weapons. Like his daughter, he carries a gun but is not very good. (He missed Tsukasa in a close range shot) Wanted to be promoted to become leader of the head clan. ; :Daughter of Shibata Hiroto, oyabun of the Gold Dragon clan under Kuryugumi. Looks like a female version of Ryuji with long wavy light coloured hair and really big breasts. Has an ego the size of the universe, but fell in love with Ryuji at first sight though she's much older than him (18). This caused her to challenge Asago in her position as Durga. Can handle a gun but is not very well. Loves to show off her wealth and her body. Glares a lot and treats other people especially those "inferior" to her as scum. ; The person who betrayed Kuryugumi and killed the Nidaime. He was later kept alive, but living a life worse than death, according to what Ryuji told him. ; A good friend of Kamo-san, who knew him since they were younger. He is also one of the people who knew Yui and Kamo-san's relationship, and that Yui and their unborn baby got killed. Later, he was there with Kamo-san when he died. Purple Dragon Clan ; :The oyabun of the Purple Dragon Clan. One of the evil quartet, and often speaks on their behalf. Has a daughter who was raised to be a possible seisai. The one who spoke out at the recent executive meeting. Seems to be power hungry. Always seems to be picking on Asago, and always gets beat up by Tsukasa. He never thought he'd listen to any of Tsukasa's orders but in the battle against the Ultimate Weapons, he found himself doing just that. ; :The daughter of the Purple Dragon Clan's Kyuragi. Has short light coloured hair. Is madly in love with Ryuji, but was rejected. Has large false inflatable breasts. Conniving and sneaky, she was the one who injected Asago with a drug that paralyzed her left arm temporarily. Pretty good with a gun. Wants to be the kage no seisai. She almost made Tsukasa misunderstand that she saw Ryuji's sleeping face, when Tsukasa was initially happy thinking that she was the only one who saw his sleeping face. However, it turned out that she drugged him with sleeping pills, which caused him to fall asleep for three days straight. She is genetically modified to become a female, just to be his seisai. She is also the reason why Tsukasa realized that she loves Ryuji differently from how she loves Akira. White Dragon Clan ; :The oyabun of the White Dragon Clan. One of the evil quartet, who opposed to Asago being the seisai. Has a daughter who was raised to be a possible seisai. ; :The daughter of the White Dragon Clan's Usui. Seems to be the youngest out of the "evil quartet's" daughters. Has long wavy hair, and the biggest eyes out of the 4 girls. The shortest of the 4 girls who are trying to become the ura no seisai. She is younger than Ryuji. Red Dragon Clan ; :The oyabun of the Red Dragon Clan. One of the evil quartet. The guy with the major receding hairline. Has a daughter who was raised to be a possible seisai. ; :Daughter of the Red Dragon Clan's Kawazoe. Has long straight dark hair. Looks the most evil of the "evil quartet's" daughters. Looks about 18. Green Dragon Clan ; :The oyabun of the Green Dragon Clan. One of the evil quartet, who recommended that Asago have a bodyguard. ; :Daughter of the Green Dragon Clan's Mooka. Has long brown wavy hair. The tallest of the 4 girls. Possibly the oldest of the girls. Blue Dragon Clan The Kōzuki Family ; :The mother of the 4 Kozukis and the one who decided to raise Tsukasa as a boy rather than as a girl. Also a member of the police special task force GRAVE. Was killed while investigating Hizakigumi. Possbily has orange hair. Was entrusted some deep secret of Garyukai… Seems to have had contact with Wakasa. Had a strong sense of justice. Taught Tsukasa to be strong. ; :The father of the 4 Kozukis and the person that Kise Akira admired. Was a member of the police special task force known as GRAVE that dealt with the rising crime. Was killed while chasing Hizakigumi while off duty, a few days after Ryuji's father was killed. The one who trained Tsukasa when she was little. Had a strong sense of justice. The inventor of Tsuaksa's protector. He knew Ayabe Wakasa and even called her "Waka-chan". ; :Tsukasa's youngest brother. The cutest and probably the most spoiled. He too wouldn't mind seeing his sister getting together with Ryuji. Also works as a host of a gay bar. Has light coloured hair. Does not plan on abandoning Tsukasa, even if she was not related to him by blood. ; :Tsukasa's apparent twin brother, although in the first story, he was introduced as Sho's twin. He's the younger twin and has no problem with Tsukasa getting along with Sandaime. Works as a host of a gay bar. Has medium dark hair. Still cares for his sister even after he learns the truth. ; :Tsukasa's older brother. He's not too happy about his sister being friends with Ryuji. Dropped out of school to help with his family's expenditure. Works as a dealer at a casino. Very reliable and is family-oriented. Friend of Onda. Highly recommends Akira as a boyfriend to Tsukasa. Knows a deep dark secret about Garyukai and is trying to prevent Tsukasa from being involved with them. Will forever act as big brother towards Tsukasa even if they're not blood relatives. ; :The woman who lives with the Kozuki brothers. She lost her parents since childhood, and her younger sister left her some time ago, due to a martial arts competition, where she got killed. When the will to live left her, Tatsuya (Kuryugumi's Nidaime) has saved her. She hates fighting. Police Officers ; :A cop who kept appearing whenever the police were called. Admired Tsukasa's father, Kozuki Yutaka, and decided to become a police officer after meeting with him. Thought he was gay since he found Tsukasa attractive... He's really tall, muscular and unbelievably strong. Funny and honest. Hates the yakuza, especially Kuryugumi who he thinks is responsible for Kozuki Yutaka's death. Seems to have a bit of a sad past, as he was abandoned by his parents. Got to be a member of the GRAVE section of the Control Police after catching the person involved in the bombing at New Heaven Tokio. Munakata's partner. One of the few people who knows that Tsukasa is female, and has an interest in her, even though he's much older (24). Views Ryuji as a rival. ; :A member of the GRAVE section of the control police and is Akira's partner, after the latter joined GRAVE. Usually cool and calm. Has a scar running down the right side of his face. Appears to have a tendency to become as violent as the criminal he catches. Has to be stopped from killing the criminal according to other colleagues. When he changes to his "violent" side, all colleagues stay clear of him in fear, and consider it to be his partner's (Akira) job to stop him. Has a very sweet side to him. Claims that he lives only to protect women. Known to use his police cruiser as a mobile hotel... He's the same age as Akira but looks like an oyaji according to Asago. Has a soft spot for Asago. Happens to be Nakamura's (the author’s) favourite character. ; :Female cop who took Akira as a date to New Heaven Tokio. Light coloured hair up in a ponytail. Strong sense for justice, very direct. Can be short tempered at times. A good friend of Akira. Currently a member of GRAVE, likely promoted the same time Akira was. Last seen in the scene before Akira decides to take Tsukasa as his date to Tokonome Island. Knows that Tsukasa is female. Hogougumi ; :The legendary shadow seisai to the currently disbanded Hogougumi. Looks like a more mature version of Tsukasa with long dark hair. Not much is known about her except that she took the fighting half of the weak omote no seisai to the Hogougumi kumicho. Very good at fighting, either weaponless or with a katana. She was the origin for the title of Durga. Was rumored to have no physical contact with her 'husband' though she pledged loyalty to him, but lately it was found out that she slept with Hogou's kumicho and had a girl (Tsukasa). It was later found out that she only slept with him because he said that is the only way he can get over her, but Shiva misunderstood and thought she loved Sou. Abandoned Hogougumi when it was threatened by Garyukai over 14 years ago according to Shiki. Went out to kill Mikaido Shiva according to Azuma. Entrusted the kagi, or the key to Garyukai's top secret to the Kozuki family. She went to kill Shiva due to her love for him, and she wanted to die together with him at the same time. ;{Omote no seisai} :The ‘real’ wife to Hogougumi's kumicho and mother to Shiki. She was the visible wife of the kumi, and was unable to fight. However, she was rumoured to be the motherly figure for the kumi. Was good friends with Wakasa, and even persuaded Wakasa to continue on with the pregnancy (leading to Tsukasa's birth). Is presumed dead. Had long, wavy light coloured hair. ; :The kumicho to Hogougumi and father to Shiki and Tsukasa. Had 2 seisais, a visible one and an invisible one. Has short dark hair. Had a younger brother known as Shiva. Presumed dead. Garyūkai ; :Killed by Wakasa, yet appears in Misumi's body. Due to a brain core operation, he is able to live in someone else's body. It is shown in the story that he has a strong interest for Tsukasa, because she looks exactly like her mother that he had feelings for. Even though he's biologically Tsukasa's uncle, there is a time where he marks her neck. He has a long flowing black hair, when in Misumi's body. He has quite a sad past, and he stated that Wakasa was the only one who looked at him rather than past him, unlike the others around him, who only paid attention to his older brother. He is in love with Wakasa, and has been devastated when she slept with his brother, believing that she loved Sou. He returned Misumi's body to Shiki after watching Wakasa's video, which was left to Tsukasa, and decided to return to the time when Wakasa killed him, so that he can die together with her. ; :The artificial panther-like creature that has been created for the purpose of searching for Wakasa's related DNA. It was first seen when Tsukasa was on the trip with her classmates after their exam. When she saw it, she noticed the eyes lit up red, and got scared. It was later found out that the eyes lits up red when it senses Wakasa's blood nearby. When Shiva was almost shot by Oguro, Kahry protected him by taking the bullet, but did not die, since it is not a real panther. Shiva lets him stay by Tsukasa in the end to protect her, much to Shiki's surprise, as he commented that he never let it out of his sight because Kahry was created to look like Wakasa. In the last few chapters of the manga, Kahry was shown to be really playful with Tsukasa, sensing her presence when she reaches Kuryugumi and ends up wrestling with her until she is tired. ; :One of the sole survivors of Hogougumi. During the battle between Garyukai and Hogougumi, he was seen as a child hidden inside a box, found by a member of Garyukai. Shiki has a deep hatred for Wakasa because he believes that she had abandoned him and the gumi. He is the only son of Sou and the omote no seisai, making him Tsukasa's biological half brother - even if he says he hates her, they truly act like siblings. He shows up when he harasses a woman into taking drugs and gets a major beating from Tsukasa who happened to be passing by at the time. ;Freya :The most powerful 'ultimate weapon' of the drug. She plays a big role to the story because she is the reason why Tsukasa got found out as a girl by Kuryugumi in volume 17. She fought and killed the 'ordinary' gokudos very quickly, and saved the handsome ones for her playing. At the time, it was Akira, Tsukasa, and Ryuji. However, being angry when she was deceived by Tsukasa, Tsukasa ended up going one on one with her, knocking Akira unconscious, and he tried to protect her. She stopped Ryuji and the other members of Kuryugumi, those who were still living since they were not in the first batch of people with Ryuji, from participating in the fight, and can only watch as Tsukasa practically fights with a single dagger. During the fight, they described it as a great imitation of the Goddess of fighting, Durga. She also killed many of the police, and severely injured Munakata. ; ; ; Not much is known about him other than the fact that Shiva is using his body due to the brain core operation, and Shiki is very protective of his body, not wanting any part of him to get damaged. His body is also the only reason why Shiki remained with Shiva, so as to get his body back from Shiva. Rukuominami ;Kiryu Shigenori The principal of the junior high school, he is kind-hearted and treats his students above everything else, even treating their wrongdoings as his own. He is on good terms with Tsukasa, and she calls him "Shige-chan". Other Sociations Sakahogigumi ; ; ; Hizakigumi ; ; Monshogumi ; ; ; ; Others ; ; ; ; Volumes # ISBN 4-592-12861-3 published in December 1996 # ISBN 4-592-12862-1 published in March 1997 # ISBN 4-592-12863-X published in June 1997 # ISBN 4-592-12864-8 published in October 1997 # ISBN 4-592-12865-6 published in January 1998 # ISBN 4-592-12866-4 published in May 1998 # ISBN 4-592-12867-2 published in August 1998 # ISBN 4-592-12868-0 published in December 1998 # ISBN 4-592-12869-9 published in March 1999 # ISBN 4-592-12870-2 published in July 1999 # ISBN 4-592-17611-1 published in October 1999 # ISBN 4-592-17612-X published in January 2000 # ISBN 4-592-17613-8 published in May 2000 # ISBN 4-592-17614-6 published in September 2000 # ISBN 4-592-17615-4 published in January 2001 # ISBN 4-592-17616-2 published in May 2001 # ISBN 4-592-17617-0 published in August 2001 # ISBN 4-592-17618-9 published in November 2001 # ISBN 4-592-17619-7 published in April 2002 External links * Category:Shōjo manga Category:Manga of 1996 ja:東京クレイジーパラダイス